Blue Moon
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan and Haley live completely separate lives, but what happens when they meet in secret once a year?
1. Chapter 1

Beware: if you don't like stories where Nathan and Haley have an affair, this one isn't for you!

Also, it's super unrealistic/cheesy/lame so I apologize in advance. Just trying to get over my writer's block. I'm happy with the first part of the story but my writing starts to suck at the end. Anyways, enjoy, hahah.

. . .

By the time Haley reached the entrance to the Omni Hotel in Charlotte, North Carolina, the piece of paper clenched in her fist was a crumpled, indecipherable mess. She wasn't sure why she even had it with her; it's not like she spared a glance at the scribbled address anyway. She knew exactly where she was going. In fact, she'd been to the very same hotel every June 23rd for the past six years— today would make it the seventh year and yet, she felt like it was the first time all over again.

Haley could feel the seams of her nerves ripping violently apart, stripping her insides bare of everything but the rigidness of bones. A doorman greeted her on the way in and she somehow mustered enough muscles in her cheeks to smile back— a forced, trite smile, but a smile nonetheless. The lobby was considerably crowded for ten o'clock on a Thursday night but most of the guests were surrounding the small bar. Haley noticed a basketball game playing on the large television.

Of course.

Her eyes roamed right towards him. Like magnets, she thought. But it was something stronger than a magnetic pull, stronger than gravity even. It was just natural. Simple. Unexplainable. There were no doubts.

He was hunched over on the corner stool, presumably staring into the glass of beer as if it could somehow answer his thoughts. This time, her smile wasn't forced. It graced her lips effortlessly, smoothly, like the reflection of the moon against the edge of the ocean. A light-blue shirt stretched over his back. Haley couldn't help but stare.

It took a few seconds until she could breathe steadily again. She'd hoped he'd have a glass of wine— or something stronger— waiting for her. The thirty-seven-year-old wasn't much for drinking but tonight she needed it more than the average alcoholic.

She approached him slowly and silently. He was still immersed in studying the liquid contents of his glass, only looking up after she quietly cleared her throat.

Nathan blinked. Once. Twice. A third time.

"You're here."

"Of course I am," the words were whispered. She wasn't sure why. Nobody in the hotel knew who they were, or why they were there. Just them. Nathan and Haley.

The prominent sounds of clinking glasses and indistinct chatter faded into silence. The smell of cheap cigars mixed with a hint of Clorox wipes vanished. The people dressed in expensive suits now invisible.

Haley stole his senses. And Nathan stole hers.

"I was beginning to worry you might not show."

She shook her head; the tight curls of her honey blonde hair bounced against her shoulders; the thin white straps of her dress and bra were barely visible.

As she stared into his azure-colored eyes, the sinking feeling in Haley's stomach returned. The walls of her insides collapsed, leaving her unbalanced. She was a barely stable frame of a house, withstanding the winds of a vicious hurricane.

Nathan noticed and grabbed a hold of her hand to steady her onto the stool next to him. "Are you okay?"

Wordless and breathless, Haley nodded. He didn't let go of her hand.

"Look, we don't have to-,"

"No," she interjected loudly. If people looked, they didn't notice. "I-it's so good to see you."

A genuine, boyish grin stretched his lips. "I know. God, I've missed you, Hales." He gazed wondrously at the shy but utterly confident, gorgeous woman beside him. Nathan had known Haley for nearly half his life and she left him breathless every time he saw her. The white dress fit her snugly, but modestly. It left just enough to the imagination, but displayed her generous assets quite pleasantly. She was the picture of the combination between sexy and classy. Flawless, perhaps. At least in his eyes. Her large, golden brown eyes were outlined in a thin black line, holding his gaze nearly captive. A light trace of make-up dusted her cheeks and he assumed a soft pink lipgloss coated her lips, seeing as they sparkled beneath the bar lights. Naturally beautiful, Haley didn't need a lot of make-up. He'd always admired her for it.

"You're as beautiful as ever," he said earnestly. Subconsciously his hand landed on her exposed knee. Their eyes met and Haley made no move to remove it from her soft skin.

A natural blush infused the contours of her cheeks. He smirked. How was it that, even after all this time, they reacted just as if they were high-schoolers again?

"You look quite dashing yourself, Mr. Scott."

And there it was— the flirty banter only they knew how to share. Three-hundred-and-sixty-five days passed since they'd last seen each other but like always, they had picked-up where they left off.

Nathan Scott was always sexy. Thirty-seven looked good on him. He'd come a long way since sixteen, but somehow remained (if not more) devastatingly handsome. As the years passed, he'd filled out nicely into his tall, muscular frame— his shoulders now more square, eyes a little crisper, a smirk more crooked, and the rugged sprinklings of a five-o'clock shadow adjourning his sharp jawline.

What woman wouldn't want to stare and commit his physique to memory? Haley certainly had.

The bartender interrupted their moment. Nathan had ordered Haley a dirty martini and another beer for himself.

"You remembered," she squeezed his hand softly and they traded smiles.

"Of course I did. I remember everything about you, Haley."

The redness in her cheeks returned. He desperately wanted to reach out and cup her face, maybe move a tendril of hair behind her ear, but once again, their moment was broken by the bartender. He placed their drinks in front of them and Haley wasted no time in bringing it to her dry martini went down smoothly.

"So, how are you?" She cleared her throat and shifted on the stool. The mere inches of space between them felt like the distance between two planets.

Nathan took a steady swig of beer. "You really want to know?"

She nodded and watched as he wiped his palms against the dark wash of his jeans. The air between them shifted from light and flirty to an apprehensive and treacherous territory. Better to face the elephant than ignore it completely.

He furrowed his brows. "She wants to get married."

Haley bit her lip, deciding to stay silent. Nathan continued.

"I mean, of course she does. We've been together for almost five years."

"Do you want that, too?" Haley surprised herself with the question.

He avoided her analytical stare. "I think you already know the answer to that."

She sighed and turned her neck. A wooden duck statue sat atop the bar between two bottles of liquor. It served as a distraction more than a piece of decor.

"Are you ever going to stop running from your feelings, Nathan?"

He narrowed his eyes. The warmth ran cold. She nearly shivered. "I'm not running from anything."

Haley scoffed softly, "you're scared."

"I don't want to talk about this," his words were harsh and he pulled his hands from her knee as if it scalded the flesh of his palm.

She smiled sadly, "what are you going to do?" It wasn't accusatory. Her words were soft and concerned and so… Haley.

"I don't know," he threaded his fingers through his short, raven black hair. He let it grow from his buzzcut last year, and she now detected traces of gray colored pieces peppered between the black. "She knows it's not something I want but I think she's convinced she can get me to change my mind."

Haley hid her smile, unsuccessfully, behind her martini glass. For a moment, her heart constricted for the woman. She'd never met her, but Haley felt like she did. They practically walked in the same shoes. "Maybe she might."

Nathan shook his head and sighed. Haley would never truly understand and he didn't want to talk about it anymore— if ever again, so he changed the topic.

"What about you? How is—?"

"Good," Haley interjected after another hearty sip of her drink. It was now nearly empty.

"You're not wearing your ring," he noticed. Haley swore smugness leaked from between his lips but she couldn't be too sure.

"I didn't want to raise suspicion," she shamefully dropped her gaze to the hardwood flooring. Guilt tapped on her shoulder. Tomorrow it would be punching her in the gut. Right now, she ignored it.

"It still doesn't change the fact you're married," he whispered softly. Behind that soft grin, Haley knew it was charged with cockiness. She simultaneously hated and loved him for it; and she hated herself for it, too.

Her eyes squeezed shut to hide in the darkness. "Once a year, Nathan. That's all we get. Please, just…"

"I told you we don't have to do this-,"

"I want to, okay? Is that what you want to hear? That this is my favorite night of every year? Because it is."

His hand clasped over hers and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "It's my favorite night, too. You have no idea how much I miss you. I spend the other three-hundred-and-sixty-four days of the year thinking about you. I'm already dreading the goodbye tomorrow."

"I don't want to think about that right now," she already felt the tears pricking behind her still shut eye-lids.

"Okay," he choked, "we won't."

She opened her eyes again and sniffled. The bartender must have silently brought her a new drink because another one now accompanied the empty glass. Haley threw her head back and chugged.

Nathan watched and chuckled under his breath. He loved, more than anything, how undone she became around him. Haley was typically composed, collected, calm: everything she wasn't whenever she was next to Nathan Scott.

"Can I ask you what you told him about why you're away?" Nathan treaded lightly. His excuse was easy: work. Because technically, it was true. He was in Charlotte for the week on business. Haley, on the other hand, didn't usually leave her small town of Tree Hill.

"That I was visiting Quinn."

Nathan's eyebrows rose. "Did you tell her?"

"No, but I lied to her, too. I said I was having marriage troubles and needed to get away for the weekend. And that if he calls to tell him I'm with her. God, I'm a fucking terrible person, aren't I?"

"Stop it, Haley. We're not doing this to ourselves."

"I think he knows," Haley groaned.

"What?" Panic punched through each letter.

"No, I don't know, I'm just paranoid," she rubbed the skin of her temples and released a heavy breath. The alcohol was starting to numb the pounding pain. "It's just, the other day he asked me about the tattoo again. It was so random. He wanted to know if we were still in touch."

Nathan involuntarily clenched his empty fist. The thought of another man touching Haley's tattoo made a red, hot, anger boil deep below the surface of his blood. Her tattoo was of his high school basketball jersey number, right on the small of her back. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen and often fantasized it when he was alone.

"What'd you say?"

"That sometimes we run into each other and catch up."

"She asked me that, too. I told her we see each other once in a blue moon."

Haley grinned coyly, "a blue moon happens every 2.7 years, actually."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "nerd."

"Just stating the facts."

Their laughter collided around the lobby. They were still in their own corner of the world. Untouchable.

"You know, she's jealous of you," Nathan said suddenly.

"What?" Haley almost laughed, "why?"

"She found a picture of us that I kept in my drawer. We fought for weeks about it. Actually, we almost broke up because of it."

"Gracie found a picture of us, too. She asked who you were."

His light grin retracted. The air shifted again and the beer he was nursing didn't feel strong enough. He didn't feel strong enough. The air in his lungs deflated.

"I'm sorry," Haley mumbled. "I shouldn't have said anything-,"

"No. It's okay. It just hurts sometimes," he admitted carefully. "But I'm happy for you, Hales. I really am. You have the family you've always wanted. I'm just sorry I couldn't be that guy for you."

She squeezed his hand but couldn't find the words she wanted. Silence settled among them.

"Does he make you happy?" Nathan asked despite his obvious hesitance.

"Yes," she answered honestly, regretfully.

He nodded sadly. "More than I did?"

"Nathan," Haley warned, "let's not start this again."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just wish-,"

"What?"

"I wish you chased your dream of singing. You stayed in Tree Hill for him, Haley. You wanted to be a singer. Remember?"

Haley pulled away and sank in her chair. "My dream was to have a family. You told me to move on. To be with someone who wanted that, too. You broke up with me, Nathan."

"I know that," he retorted tiredly. "But can't you have both? You just- you stopped singing. You want to talk about being scared? I think it's you who is scared. You were going somewhere and you gave it up!"

Haley bit her lip to keep her tears at bay, "When I lost you, Nathan, I lost my love for music. When you left, I lost a piece of myself that I'll never get back. I loved you so much. I still love you. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Fuck," he swore under his breath. His legs wanted to get up and leave. He'd ruined her life once and he was doing it again. She was so much better off without him. But his stupid heart made him stay. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. Because he still loved her too. And he knew he was selfish. He was a selfish bastard. He wanted her all to himself, if only for once a year. He wanted one night where they could forget everything and just be together. The two of them and nothing else. It wasn't fair, they both knew that. It was horrible and disgusting and dirty and just plain wrong. But they couldn't stop it from happening. Something beyond their control forced them here, every year, without fail. They transformed, to people they swore they'd never be, just so they can be together one more time.

"I never deserved you," he swallowed. Moisture gathered in the corner of his eyes. Nathan Scott didn't cry, but years worth of emotions were bursting through him all at once.

"Why does it feel like we're breaking up again?" Haley tried to joke but her words fell flat. Neither felt like laughing.

"This really was a terrible idea, wasn't it?"

Haley simply nodded. No longer in the mood to drink, she slumped further on the stool and scratched at the red pain polished over her fingernails.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan repeated. "This is all my fault. I can't help myself around you. I love you so much it hurts."

"It's not entirely your fault, Nathan. It takes two to have an affair."

He shrugged weakly, "I was the idiot who let you go in the first place."

"You're not an idiot," she attempted a reassuring smile but it just looked pathetic.

"You should go," he sighed again, "get back to him and Gracie."

"It doesn't matter. The damage is already done. We're both cheaters. I came here tonight with the intention of sleeping with you again like the past six years. There's no erasing that. No one would understand this. God, I don't even understand this sometimes. I just got in my car tonight and drove three hours to meet you here and I don't know why other than the fact that I have never stopped loving you."

"I love you, too, Haley," he whispered. Each word broke, never fully sounding the way they should. "I don't want to say goodbye again, it hurts more than not seeing you."

"I know," was all she could say.

The lobby was starting to empty. The basketball game on tv was long over, and the bartender looked like he was about to clean-up. Save for an older gentleman at the other side of the bar, Nathan and Haley were the only ones left. When that happened, they didn't know.

"I don't want to leave," she said so quietly she wasn't even sure the words were uttered.

Nathan heard her though, "so don't. Stay with me."

"But you just said-,"

"I know what I said but I didn't mean it. I don't want you to go, ever. But if one night is all I get with you, I'd be crazy to give it up. I want you, baby. I always want you."

That was it. Haley James couldn't say no. She didn't want to say no. She wanted him, too. More than anything. All the guilt and anger and hate she had vanished completely. Pure, unadulterated need washed through her veins. She stood up and took a hold of him, pulling his arm to the elevator. "You have me," she whispered.

"I need to kiss you, now," Nathan said huskily. The doubts and self-deprecation were replaced with the strongest doses of desire; it was an un-bottled drug and he was ready to overdose.

Haley threw her arms around his neck and replied by pushing her lips against his. It was hurried, animalistic, and urgent. Luckily, no one else was in the elevator and Nathan took the opportunity to push her up against the wall, his hands eagerly roaming the backside of her dress. He moaned in appreciation when the back of the dress dipped low, exposing her silky skin and giving him more access to be as close to her as possible.

"I'm already so hard," he groaned in her ear. They'd been making out for less than a minute and he was ready to cum. But he had to stop himself; he'd waited all year for her, he had to do this right.

"I know," she whispered sultrily, "I feel it. And it feels so good."

His lips found the spot beneath her ear and he started sucking on it. She pushed her chest firmly against his and moaned. "Nathan, don't mark me," she protested weakly.

"I already did," he replied smugly as his fingers traced the '23' tattoo above her ass. "You're always going to be mine."

"Always," she whispered against his lips. Just as his tongue was about to seek access between her lips again, the elevator chimed, signaling the arrival of his floor.

"I have a suite," he mumbled. She giggled loudly when he lifted her into his arms and practically ran down the hotel floor. Her lips were sucking on the outer shell of his ear as he fished impatiently in his back pocket for the room key.

"What're you waiting for?" She spoke as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Got it," he slid the key into the door and swung it open. Rose petals were sprinkled along the floor, leading the to large bed. Haley gasped.

"Wishful thinking," he said as if reading her mind. "I would've lit candles, too, but I wasn't sure how long we'd be at the bar."

"This is perfect," she grabbed hold of the collar on his shirt and pulled him close to her, "it reminds me of our first time. Remember? You had roses then, too."

"Of course," he smiled. "At the beach house. We were 16."

She threw herself at him again, but he returned her kiss slowly. As much as he wanted to rip that dress off of her body, he wanted to savor every second of it. They'd have plenty of time later to make frenzied love. Right now, he was going to take his time. They had all night.

Time— and the rest of the world— ceased to exist inside their hotel room.

"I love the way you look at me," Haley revealed as she shimmied out of the fringed dress. Nathan couldn't help but stare, slack-jawed and everything. She was even sexier than he remembered. Instantly, his hands found her hips and he kissed the tops of her breasts— she stood there in nothing but a matching pair of white lace bra and panties.

"Is this new?" He wondered aloud.

"Yes," she nipped at her lip, "I know you like white."

"I do, but you look sexy in any color."

She smiled and helped him out of his shirt. He smirked when she fell back onto the mattress and stared with those doe eyes, watching his every move when he pulled down his jeans.

"I thought you were a boxers guy," Haley giggled.

He was now wearing blue boxer-briefs, showcasing his large bulge quite nicely. He shrugged, "thought I'd try something new."

"It's very sexy," Haley drawled, "now come here."

Nathan nodded diligently and enveloped her body on the bed. They both moaned at the slightest touch. Her hands cradled the back of his head, letting her fingers scratch at the hairs on the nape of his neck as she pulled him down to her chest. After pulling her bra away, he enveloped his lips around her pointed nipple and sucked eagerly on the swollen nub.

"Oh, God," she moaned when she felt his hard member poking at her belly. "I need you now."

Nathan nodded and kissed her softly, "you're sure?"

"Yes," her eyes never left his smoldering stare.

"Let me just get a cond-,"

"I'm on the pill," she gave him a shy smile when her hands worked their way down his abs and grabbed a hold of his rigid member. They'd discarded their underwear while making out minutes prior. "Now make love to me, Nathan Scott."

He caressed her cheek and gently pushed himself inside of her. They breathed heavily, in synch, matching each other's slow pace. It took everything in them not to go too fast. Haley moaned loudly, loving nothing more than the feeling of his long, hard length pushing inside of her tight, wet heat. After their hands became re-acquainted with each other's bodies, their fingers intertwined, wanting to be connected in every possible way. Their lips matched their lower halves, slow but passionate. Nathan used his free hand to rub at Haley's clit, nearly coming right then when her hands tickled his balls.

It may have been a year since they'd last slept together but they matched each other's every move. Nathan still knew her body like the back of his hand. He had her screaming out his name within minutes.

Careful not to collapse against her, Nathan fell back onto the bed and pulled her as close to him as possible. They shared silent kisses and playful touches, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Within minutes, Nathan had her screaming out again, and they'd somehow landed on the floor. Hours passed and they'd lost track of how many times they'd had sex; once more on the floor, another time in the shower, against the wall, and somehow managed to get back onto the bed. They'd just finished another round and Haley was resting against Nathan's chest, simply listening to the beating of his heart. She used to know the rhythm like her favorite song— it'd be so long since she'd felt its vibrations against her own chest.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked suddenly.

"Anything," he kissed her forehead.

She picked her head up from off his chest and bit her lip, "are there others?"

"Other what?" He stopped massaging her shoulder and sat up a little straighter. She looked concerned.

"Other women. I mean, I know you travel a lot and I guess I was just wondering if you've done this before with other women."

"No," he replied honestly. "It's only ever been you."

She smiled, "good."

"You want to know a secret?"

Haley nodded.

"Sometimes when I'm with her, I feel like I'm cheating on you. Isn't that messed up?"

She peppered light kisses along his jaw, "no. I feel the same way sometimes."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I can't explain it. I've stopped trying to understand it."

"I know what you mean," his fingers traced the numbers on her back. Their upper halves were still pressed together.

"I want you to promise me something, Nathan, but don't freak out," she hugged him tighter.

He froze for a second. "Uh, okay. What is it?"

"I really want you to be happy. Whatever that is, promise me you'll do it."

"I am happy," he swore, "I'm happy as long as you're happy."

"It can't work that way, baby. I appreciate that, I really do, but please. If she makes you happy, don't let her go."  
He closed his eyes and simply nodded. His grip on her got slightly tighter and she melted into him. They were fused together and nothing could undo them.

"Promise me something, too, Haley."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll sing again."

"Nathan-,"

"Please. At least try."

"Okay," she cupped his cheek and kissed him longingly. "I will."

He smiled contently and soon drifted off to sleep. Haley clenched her eyes shut, afraid to open them. She knew that when she did, it'd be time to leave. When he started to snore lightly, she unwrapped the sheet from herself and cried silently while grabbing her clothes. She couldn't say goodbye to him; that was how it always was. He'd fall asleep and she'd sneak out. They'd see each other again next year. With one last glance at his sleeping form, Haley whispered 'I love you' and shut the door.

. . . . . . . .

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Haley James to the stage!" A voice rang out through the small theatre and Nathan felt his body start to quiver. He hadn't seen her since they'd slept together eleven months ago in Charlotte. When he woke, his heart hurt, but he knew that's how it was. If they said goodbye, he'd never let her leave his arms. The other rule was that they weren't allowed to contact each other, so he had no idea what she'd been up to the past year— until a few weeks ago when a Facebook friend posted about getting tickets to a Haley James concert in New York.

Nathan messaged the guy immediately and asked how to get tickets. Apparently the show had been sold out for months but someone was willing to sell them to him for a higher price. He didn't care, he just had to see her. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset for breaking the rules but he was so proud of her. She had become a singer after all.

She came onto the stage and his breath got caught in his throat. She still looked the same as she did when he first fell in love with her at 16, but something about her on stage made him fall in love with her all over again. She looked happier than he'd ever seen her. He smiled and clapped secretly in the back of the theatre. She sang better than he even remembered. Granted, it's been years since he'd heard her sing but she was always so talented.

He searched the crowd for people he might know but he didn't recognize anyone. Good.

When the show ended, a sense of dread washed over him. Would he see her again? Or would he have to wait another month? Would she even show up in Charlotte? Maybe she was too busy now.

At that thought, he remembered what she'd told him last year, how she made him promise to try and do whatever it was that made him happy. He thought about it for a while— he reached the same conclusion every single time: the only thing that ever made him happy was her. So he ended things with his long term girlfriend. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be easy. Haley was married, but he decided that he didn't want anyone but her. If he had to be the other guy for the rest of his life, then he would.

"Nathan?"

He turned. There she was; in jeans now. And a red t-shirt. Her hair was in a bun and she was smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"I— I… you're a singer!"

"I am," she beamed, throwing her arms around his neck to embrace him tightly. He was a bit shocked she'd be so bold, but he didn't care. She felt perfect. She smelled like vanilla and daises. Just as he remembered. "Thanks to you," she added. "I kept your promise."

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for not telling you, everything just kind of happened so fast."

"I understand. You were — you are, amazing."

"Thank you," she blushed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm single now," he said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sor—,"

"Don't be," he smiled, "I broke up with her. She didn't make me as happy as someone else makes me."

"I know what you mean," Haley fiddled with her fingers, "I was going to wait to tell you next month but I'm getting a divorce."

His eyes widened, "you're kidding."

"No. I lied to you last year, Nathan. I was miserable with him. And I know that doesn't excuse what we did but I was never happy. Not the way I am with you, at least."

"I can't believe this," he dropped the bouquet of flowers he was holding and lifted her off the ground, laughing happily. "Oh my God."

"I know," she laughed when he spun her around.

"We can finally be together again. No more 'once in a blue moons.' I want your every moon, and your every sun. Be mine again"

She burrowed her face in his shoulder to hide her tears, "always."


	2. Epilogue

This is cheesy and probably stupidly unrealistic but y'all asked for it. So here's the epilogue of Blue Moon.

(Shoutout to the people who guessed it all along. . . and special thanks to othfangirl for encouraging me to write this.)

. . .

He'd never- not even in his wildest dreams- imagined he'd be spending his Friday night at a bowling alley; let alone actually _enjoying_ it (especially considering he was pushing forty) but the smile on Nathan Scott's face said it all. He was happy.

But the happiness had little to do with the clamoring sound of bowling balls crashing into pins, or the smell of greasy foods mixed with the not so invigorating scent of the used shoes on his feet.

No, the reason for his unwavering smile was strictly because of who he was with. It didn't matter where they went, as long as he was with them, that was all that ever mattered.

"Did you see that, Daddy? I knocked all the pins down!"

Nathan stood from the bench and beamed at the pig-tailed seven-year-old.

"I sure did. That was awesome," he held his palm in the air, just high enough so the girl could slap it with her much smaller hand.

His eyes then strayed to the beautiful woman a mere few feet in front of him. He couldn't help but let out a low groan at the way her jeans molded perfectly to her shapely ass. The beaming smile slanted into a crooked smirk when he watched her struggle with the bowling ball. Somehow, she had the ability to make her klutzy-tendencies to look as beautiful and graceful as she was. After awkwardly throwing it down the alley, her excited squeals rang over the thundering sound of the ball when it made contact with a few of the pins.

Nathan couldn't help but clap with genuine joy. She was dancing like the bowling alley wasn't packed with a bunch of hormone-raging teenagers or screaming kids. His heart synchronized with the fast tempo of whatever trendy pop-song was playing from the speakers. She still had that effect on him, even after all these years.

"How about that? Did you see me, baby?" Her voice echoed the giddy tone of their daughter's and he chuckled. Within seconds, she danced right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him as close as her five-month pregnant belly would allow; the bump was just starting to protrude enough to show she was expecting again. His palms immediately dropped to her swollen stomach and the couple shared a soft, tender kiss.

"I did. And I saw that cute little frolick thing you did, Hales. I have to say, the technique is sloppy, but it seems to be working for you," he winked at her playful pout.

"I'll have you know I am a very good bowler, Nathan Scott."

Nathan chuckled again, "the score would argue otherwise. A seven-year-old and a three-year-old are beating you."

"That's not fair, they have bumpers!" Haley was pouting again. Her lower lip folded over itself and its glossy shine under the disco lights begged Nathan for another kiss. He laughed softly before touching her lips to his. The sparks lit immediately but were dampened before the fire could even spread.

"Daddy, it's your turn," Nathan felt a soft tug on his jeans and turned. A pair of mirroring blue eyes stared expectantly up at him and he reached out to ruffle the boy's blonde hair. If Nathan were blonde, James Lucas Scott could have been his twin. The two were carbon copies of one another; right down to their infamous boyish smirks.

"Okay, bud. Let's show Mommy how to do it right."

"Hey!" Haley chided playfully.

Nathan chuckled and gave his son a high-five before picking up a ball and standing in front of the lane. He made a show of squaring his shoulders, smiling secretly at the sound of the laughter coming from behind him. He was never much for the sport, but if wearing smelly shoes and knocking down some pins were all it took to make his family happy, then he'd do it every damn night of his life.

When the pins were reset, Nathan cleared his throat loudly and bent down, winding his arm behind him and rolling the ball hard in front of him. He waited and watched with a baited breath, smirking proudly when the black and purple marble ball collided hard with the pins, knocking them all down in a single strike.

His kids and Haley cheered loudly over the music, drawing a few stares from across the room. Nathan pumped his fist in the air as Gracie and Jamie came bounding over to him.

"That was so cool, Dad!" Gracie squealed.

Jamie quickly agreed with his older sister, "Yeah, Daddy. You're the best!"

Nathan hugged them close to him, cocking an eyebrow in his wife's direction.

She rolled her eyes but the large smile contradicted any hint of hostility. "You're such a showoff, Nathan Scott."

"Just admit it. You love me, Haley James."

"You're right," a grin glided over her lips as she landed back in his arms. "I do love you."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead- she admitted recently how much she loved when he did that- and he felt a small, hard lump build in the back of his throat. It was moments like these, little and heartfelt, when he was reminded of how precious life really was.

He remembered the time before they were his; drunken nights in empty hotel rooms, a woman who he found it hard to smile around, and spending nearly every minute staring at the sky, looking for a blue moon, and checking the calendar, wishing for June 23rd.

He never thought he deserved this life. He still doesn't, deep down, but he no longer questions it. He's the luckiest man alive, that's for sure.

"What're you thinking about?" Haley whispered softly, detecting the far-away glazed look in her husband's eyes.

He gave her a soft smile and squeezed her gently against him, "everything it took to get here."

. . .

He was going to have a panic attack- either that or piss himself. Nathan was sure that in any second the fist around his heart would squeeze it until it burst completely. Even as a former athlete, his heart rate had never exceeded the pace to which it was currently beating.

It was ridiculous, really. She was a four-year-old. He was scared of meeting a four-year-old.

"Nathan," Haley said his name softly and it helped him breathe lighter. "There's nothing to be nervous about. She's going to love you," he felt her hand squeeze his and he tried to swallow the ever-growing pit in his stomach.

The words couldn't locate the soundwaves and fell flat across the bed of his tongue. He simply shook his head and shifted from one foot onto the other. He'd only arrived at Haley's house a few minutes ago after she'd called him and invited him for dinner- it was only when he stood at her door that he realized her daughter would be home and he'd be meeting her for the first time since they'd officially gotten together two months ago.

It hadn't been easy. It never was for Nathan and Haley.

She was finishing up the last leg of her summer tour and Nathan was busy traveling for work. On June 23rd, they had met in Charlotte, as per ritual, and decided enough was enough; no more waiting, and no more games. It was time to be together.

Haley's divorce was in the process of being finalized- and it turned out it hadn't been as difficult as she was expecting. Her husband had taken on multiple mistresses, and while two wrongs certainly don't make a right, it did ease her conscious a little bit. Still, it had been upsetting. He and Haley were married for almost seven years and had a child together; if she didn't feel anything, she'd have to question her integrity. It was painful, for sure, but the divorce was what they both needed. The love she had for him never compared to the size of her heart that was, and always will be, occupied by Nathan Scott.

After the tour, Haley settled back in Tree Hill to raise her daughter. Her now ex-husband had taken a job in London and practically moved without a trace. The only reminder of him was when he'd reluctantly send the child welfare check in the mail once a month.

Nathan, on the other hand, still resided in New York City, making his relationship with Haley a long-distance one. But, unlike before, they'd called each other every day and talked as much as possible, filling one another on the inconsequential details of their days. Nathan wanted to know what she ate for breakfast, what she was wearing (or not), how she felt, the color of the sky- nothing was too much information for him. He wanted to know it all. He had years to make up for.

They'd talk first thing in the morning and right before falling asleep at night. Until one day, two weeks ago, Nathan had had enough. He couldn't be apart from her anymore. They'd spend the last eight years with too much distance between them. The not knowing when he'd be seeing her next was maddening. So he quit his job and moved back to Tree Hill.

The whispers around town spread like wildfire. Nathan Scott was back in a town he swore he'd never return to after leaving high school. And, when he was seen holding hands with Haley at the riverwalk, the whispers sounded like screams. The stares followed them like shadows.

But neither cared.

They were back where they were meant to be. Together.

And now, here he was, about to meet Gracie for the first time ever.

Haley told Nathan that she'd talked with her daughter about him; how she was dating the man she'd loved since she was sixteen-years-old, and Gracie shrugged in the simple way that children do when they're unaffected by something.

Nathan wasn't sure why he was so nervous. She's four, he inwardly chanted. But deep down, he wanted the little girl to love him, to accept him. He wanted to laugh at the notion. He'd never cared what people thought about him before, yet here he was, on the verge of a full-fledged anxiety attack over the opinion of a child. Damn, he was whipped.

"Breathe, baby," Haley continued to coax him gently. Her hand was cradling his as they stood in the living room, waiting for Gracie to emerge from playing upstairs.

"I'm sorry," he coughed to cover up the choking sound, "I-I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Haley leaned on the tips of her toes to kiss his stubble-lined cheek. The feel of her lips against his skin caused a wave of ease to flush away his toxic nerves.

"I'm coming, Mommy!" Gracie's little voice echoed through the house. Nathan inhaled a deep breath and stared into Haley's warm brown-sugar eyes. He smiled.

Seconds later, the little girl appeared at the base of the stairs and Nathan's heart went from beating out of his chest, to stopping completely.

There she was; a miniature version of Haley. Same big, brown eyes. Same smile. Same nose. The only difference was her dark, raven black hair. Haley's natural color was a honey blonde- even now with chestnut brown, it wasn't as dark as Gracie's curls. The color actually looked a lot like his. She was beautiful.

"You're - she's . . .," the words were falling from his lips in a disorganized and nonsensical mess. "Wow."

Gracie smiled shyly and waved at the man that her mother was hugging. "Hi."

"Hi," Nathan blinked. His voice was hoarse.

Haley gave him another soft squeeze before bending down to be level with her daughter. "Gracie, this is my boyfriend, Nathan. He's going to be having dinner with us tonight."

Gracie surreptitiously looked up at Nathan and stared at him with her wide eyes. "You're really tall."

Coming back down to earth, chuckles spilled from his lips. He followed Haley's steps and bent onto his knees to be closer to the girl. He stared at her silently. It was then that he noticed the little brown freckle under her left eye- almost an exact replica of his own.

"He used to play basketball," Haley filled the silence. "He was really, really good."

This excited Gracie. A beaming grin slid between her lips. "Can you teach me to play?"

Nathan blinked hard. Tears coated the edges of his eyes, "I would love to."

"I wish I was tall," Gracie mused, "William always calls me a shrimp," she huffed. Nathan had no idea who William was but he couldn't help smiling. Grace was just like her mother; already rambling. In that moment, he knew he loved her as if she were his own.

Haley watched two of her favorite people interact. Between the utter awe on Nathan's face and Grace's happy chatter, she had nothing to worry about. Tears started to prick her own eyes when Grace naturally leaned out to grab Nathan's hand and mutter something about wanting to show him her dolls. She watched them disappear upstairs, right before Nathan craned his neck and smiled at her. The grin said it all. He loved her. He loved Gracie. Any previous marrings of anxiety on his face were erased, completely replaced with love and adoration. It melted her heart.

That was how it went for the rest of the night; Gracie was attached to Nathan's hip, or, more aptly, her hand never left his. Even at dinner, her left hand was wrapped around his, making it a bit difficult for him to eat, but he didn't care. His lips were permanently curved upwards. Nothing could bring him down.

Gracie kept talking. Nathan kept listening, intermittently asking questions or interjecting phrases like 'wow' or 'that sounds like fun.'

Haley, somehow, kept her tears at bay as she watched and listened. It's like they forgot she was there, but she was fine. The whole scene was better than anything she could have imagined. Nathan and Grace acted as if it wasn't the first time they'd met. The more she watched them, the bigger the pit in her stomach grew. The truth was staring straight at her- like deer in the headlights. She'd spent so long in denial but there was no denying it now.

Later in bed that night, curled up next to Nathan after making love, she listened to his heartbeat and traced the contours of his abs. The thoughts were swirling among her brain, tangled and growing thicker with each breath. She was so far deep into the woods and barely noticed Nathan shifting beside her.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"When is Grace's birthday?"

The air got caught in her lungs. She choked softly and picked her head up from his naked chest. "February 23rd."

He was silent. Their breaths were slow and steady, but far from sleep. Nathan furrowed his brow and stared into the darkness of Haley's bedroom. A crevice of the moon's light peeked behind the curtain, bathing the edge of the bed in a white glow.

"Oh," he finally mumbled. "Okay."

She studied him, his far-off gaze. The broadness of his shoulders slumping softly, the dejected tone of his husky voice.

"Why do you ask?" She nipped anxiously at the skin of her lower lip.

Nathan turned softly and gave her a sad smile, "I thought maybe . . . I hoped . . ." the words trailed into the darkness, disappearing.

"She was born a month early," Haley blurted.

"What?"

"She was due March 23rd, same as you," she palmed his cheek and watched as his eyes fluttered shut.

"That's uh, that's nine months after June 23rd," he muttered. The silent numbers calculated behind his eyes.

"I know," Haley's voice teetered. A steady stream of tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Haley?" Nathan opened his eyes and stared at her again. She felt it reach the inside of her soul. "Is Gracie . . .? Is she mine?"

Haley pursed her lips together and sniffled. "I don't . . . I don't know, but I always thought that maybe she could be . . . I'm so sorry, Nathan."

"I have to know, Hales," He sat up suddenly, pacing the room in the moonlight, undeterred that he was stark naked. "I have to know."

"I know," she whispered and stared at her hands. Suddenly her fingers were the most fascinating objects on the planet.

He blew out a deep breath and ran a hand through his dark hair. The same hair that matched Gracie's. Could he be a Dad? The thought was hard to separate. He didn't know how to feel, it was like excitement and confusion and hope and anxiety coagulated into a mixture of gray muck. What if he was? What if he spent the last four years missing out on watching his daughter grow? All because he didn't know if he wanted a family?

"Oh my God," he mumbled. "Oh my God."

"Nathan," Haley got out of bed and immediately threw his old t-shirt over her body. "Please look at me."

He stopped pacing upon feeling her soft hands on his arms, "I could be her father." His words spilled with hope as his eyes spilled with tears.

She didn't know what to do other than wrap herself around him and burrow her head into his chest. He hugged her and they stood there in the wake of the moon light. The world outside ceased to exist.

"I know I should have told you, I just, I didn't know how," she cried. "I don't even know if it's true-"

His hands cupped the back of her head and he held her close. Despite the confusion of emotions, he loved this woman. Whatever happened, that would never change.

"I want to be," his voice laced with conviction. "I want that more than anything, Haley."

She nodded against his chest, "Me too."

He slowly pulled away and cupped her cheeks with his hands, staring right into her moisture filled eyes. "I want to be a family. I spent so long pretending I didn't and look what I missed out on?"

"Stop it," Haley detected the guilt swirling among the pools of his blue eyes. "This isn't your fault, Nathan. It's mine. I- I always had a feeling, but I guess I was scared to admit it."

"It's okay," he kissed her firmly, "it's okay."

"We'll find out," she promised, "tomorrow."

And, less than 12 hours later, that's exactly what they were doing: anxiously awaiting to meet with a doctor for a DNA test. After dropping Gracie off at pre-school, and sneakily grabbing her hair brush from the bathroom, Haley and Nathan drove straight to the clinic, where a doctor would conduct a series of tests to find out if he was the father.

Neither slept last night. Nathan couldn't stop thinking about all he missed out on. Haley said not to blame himself but he did. If they'd never have broken up, they would have been together, married already, with a half a dozen kids. He wouldn't have to doubt anything. He'd be there for their children, never have missed out on a single milestone. But then again, the person he was a few years ago wasn't the type of man Haley and Gracie deserved. He worked constantly. Drank too much. Was immature and selfish- the type of guy, ironically, Haley ended up marrying. Over a recent dinner, Haley confessed to Nathan how absent her husband was. It tugged at his heart because all he wanted was for Haley to be happy. To be with a man who could love her and give her the family she deserved. Turned out the guy was just as bad as he was at the time.

Then Nathan started to worry about Grace. How would he tell her? She seemed to have liked him yesterday, but would it be different now that he was her father?

The anxiety from yesterday returned with an evil vengeance. Nathan felt his stomach do a series of somersaults and the burning bile rose through his esophagus.

"Nathan Scott?" A voice called out from behind a desk. "Dr. Wilson will see you now."

He swallowed a hard gulp of air and Haley squeezed his hand from beside him. Everything was happening all so fast. Just yesterday he was scared of meeting Haley's daughter and now there was a possibility Grace could be his. The throw-up feeling returned and he found it difficult to stand. He was seconds away from passing out.

Haley sensed his raging nerves; hell, she felt them too. She'd wanted Nathan to be Grace's father since the day she found out she was pregnant but she fiercely denied it- wouldn't even let herself think about it. Even after giving birth to Grace and noticing her dark head of hair and little freckle under her eye, Haley denied the voices in her head. But she should have known. Especially because her ex-husband was a blonde.

She leaned over and kissed Nathan softly, hoping to swallow some of his fear. "I love you," she said. And that was enough for him to regain the courage to stand and walk into the examination room.

The tests were quick- they took a blood sample, a hair extraction, and a cheek swab. Nathan's nerves were vibrating the entire time. The doctor told them it will take a few days to get the results and reassured them that even without a DNA sample from Haley's ex, all they needed was Grace's hair from the brush. If Nathan's DNA matched, there would be no doubts. If it didn't, that meant Haley's ex was the father. Simple science.

But nothing else about the situation was simple.

Haley silently worried Nathan would resent her.

Nathan silently worried about Grace's reaction. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he'd wanted nothing more in his life than to be that little girl's father. If he found out he was, it'd be the best news, but it would be devastating if Gracie rejected him.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked when they were back in the car. Nathan was silent since they left hand-in-hand.

He nodded and turned to look at her, "As long as you're with me, I always am."

She gave him a heart-melting smile and he pressed a kiss to the top of her hand. They drove home in a comfortable silence, each concocting ideal images of their future- unknowingly, they were almost exact. Whatever the result was, Nathan and Haley knew they were destined to be a family. No DNA test would change that- though, they both secretly hoped it would be official.

Three days passed.

Nathan was at his apartment, absent-mindedly thumbing through a stack of mail when he saw it: CONFIDENTIAL MATTERS written in a red stamp on a manila envelope. His heart dropped into his stomach and almost spat it out when he slowly opened the letter.

There were three sheets of paper and they all said the same thing. He stared at it. Time ticked on. He didn't know how long. He kept re-reading the same words.

He inhaled a shaky breath and grabbed his keys off the counter. There was only one place he wanted to be right now.

Haley was in the kitchen, folding a pile of laundry on the bar counter when she heard his voice. She jumped, not expecting him to be there, but smiled. The smile soon faltered after taking in the sight of his disheveled appearance. His eyes were red and cheeks were blotchy and the hair atop his head looked as if he'd been running his fingers through it.

"Nathan, what happened?"

He stared at her for a long time. Silent. The only thing he could hear was the heavy thumping of his heart against his chest.

"I love you," he finally said. The words were hushed and Haley almost didn't hear them.

"I love you, too," came her perplexed reply. She furrowed her brows, trying to find a reason for his current state. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer- just took three long strides so that he was standing directly in front of her. "Marry me."

"What?" She squeaked. She certainly didn't expect those words to leave his mouth, especially considering she was standing in her kitchen with nothing but an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Will you marry me?" He asked huskily. A shiver crawled along her spine.

"Nathan, wha-" she mustered a tiny laugh, "where is this coming from?"

"Will you marry me, Haley James?" He asked again. The words were stronger now and he looked straight into her brown eyes.

"Yes, yes of course," she cried when the weight of reality crashed around her. Before she knew it, he was lifting her up and spinning her around, laughing.

Haley instantly wrapped her arms and legs around him, giggling along with his laughter.

They kissed long and passionately until he couldn't breathe. When they pulled apart, he smiled in a way she'd never seen before. "I'm a Dad."

The emotions played across her face like a time-lapsed sunset. First a look of shock, soon shifting into elation. Then the tears fell and her jaw dropped. She brought her hands to her mouth and shrieked.

"Are you serious? How did you- Oh my, God. Nathan!"

She launched herself back into his arms. He laughed wildly and nearly collided into the refrigerator. Her hands and lips were everywhere. Nathan held onto her tightly, kissing in celebration.

Haley felt his tears land on her skin and she pulled away, almost breathless. "You're a dad," she echoed.

He nodded fervently and pulled the paperwork from his back pocket to show her- 99.9% DNA positive. There were no doubts. Nathan Scott was Grace's father.

"They came in the mail today," he explained through his tears.

She sniffled and blinked. The words were a blurry jargon but the only thing that mattered was the matching DNA columns with Grace's results.

"I knew it," she whispered, "especially when you two met. You shared an immediate bond. He never had that with her."

Nathan laughed and wiped at his tears, "God, I love you."

"I love you, too. Daddy." She winked suggestively and his laughs increased in volume. He had won the lottery and then some.

"God, I can't- I just can't believe this."

"How do you feel?" Haley kissed the spot below his ear.

"Like everything in the world is right."

"It is," she agreed.

"And you're going to be my wife. Finally," his hands rubbed at her back, right by the '23' tattoo, and pushed her towards him.

"Finally," she whispered against his lips. "Grace and I are going to be Scott's."

Nathan swooped down to suck gently on her lower lip. She moaned quietly at the feel of the softness and opened her mouth to allow access for his probing tongue. They stood like that for several minutes, alternating the pace of their lips and tongues dancing.

When Nathan pulled away, it was then that he was hit with another pang of worry; "How are we going to tell Grace?" He whispered, knowing she was in the house somewhere. "I mean, do you think we should wait?"

Haley furrowed her brow. She hadn't given it too much thought before. All she worried about was if he was the father, never did it occur to her what they'd tell their daughter.

"It's uh, it's up to you. I think I should be the one to tell my ex, though."

"I agree," he nodded, "but what if she doesn't take it well? Hales, I don't know what I'd do if…"

She silenced him with another kiss. "Stop it. She already loves you."

"But what do you think we should do? I… I'm not good at this."

Haley grabbed hold of his hand, "I'm not going to lie, baby, she's going to be confused at first but I don't think we should wait too long. I think the earlier we tell her, the better."

"Okay," he nodded, "you're right."

As they kissed again, reveling in the good news and their engagement, Gracie came running into the kitchen, giggling at the sight of her mother and boyfriend tangled together.

Nathan practically jumped five feet away from his fiance, as if he'd been caught doing far much worse than kissing Haley. It suddenly felt incredibly inappropriate to be kissing in front of… his daughter. He smiled at her presence.

"Hi."

"Hi, Nathan," she flashed him an adorable grin, displaying her dimples proudly. When she glanced at her mom, the smile sloped into an inquisitive frown. "Why are you crying?"

Turns out they didn't have to wait too long to tell her, after all.

Nathan and Haley shared a knowing look. They inhaled heavy breaths and knelt down to be close to Gracie. Neither knew how she'd handle the news, but they hoped she'd be as happy as they were.

"Um, sweetie, Nathan and I have something to tell you."

"Are you going to have a baby?" Her eyes widened as if under the scope of a magnifying glass, "Casey's mom is having a baby. She's really fat now. Are you going to get fat, too, Mommy? I always wanted a little sister!"

The couple stood stunned, completely at a loss for words. They were not expecting that, clearly.

"No, Gracie. I'm not having a baby right now." Haley watched Gracie frown, "But we have something else exciting to tell you. Two things actually."

Gracie bounced on the tips of her toes, "what is it?" Her gaze shifted between them.

Haley eyed Nathan, giving him an encouraging look. He nodded and wiped his sweaty palms on the knees of his jeans.

"So, um, I know you and I just met the other day, Grace, but your mom and I… well, I've loved her for a very, very long time. Even before you were born."

He paused and took notice of Gracie's infectious grin. Nathan took it as a positive sign and continued, "and well, I asked her to marry me."

Nathan chickened out and told her the easier news first. Better to see how she reacted at that news before she found out he was her real father.

"You're getting married?"

Nathan gulped and glanced nervously at Haley, who eagerly jumped into the conversation.

"Yes, sweetie, we are. How do you feel about that?"

"Does that mean Nathan is going to live with us forever?"

"Well, yeah," Haley bit her lip. She couldn't tell how Grace was processing it.

"Cool, can he sleep in my room?"

She laughed, "sorry, kiddo. Mommies and their husbands have to share a bed together."

"Okay," Gracie shrugged. "Can I be the flower girl at the wedding?"

"Of course," Nathan chimed in. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. Are you sure you're okay with me marrying your mommy?"

Grace nodded, "yep. I love weddings. I went to Aunt Quinn's wedding and it was so much fun."

Nathan chuckled and reached out to place his hand on Gracie's shoulder, "thank you, Gracie. Your mom makes me really happy and I've wanted to marry her for a long time."

"Why didn't you?" She asked in the innocence of a child.

Nathan rubbed at his stubble, and thought hard. "I wasn't very smart, Gracie. I thought she'd be better and happier without me in her life but it wasn't true."

"Is that why mommy married my daddy?"

Nathan tensed and Haley interjected, "actually, Grace, there's something else we need to tell you. It might be a little confusing at first, okay?"

Gracie nodded and waited patiently as her mom thought of what to say.

How do you tell a four-year-old that their father isn't who she thinks it is? Haley sighed. There was no easy way to do it. Maybe they should have waited… thought things over. But before she even had a chance to recede, Nathan was talking again.

"Gracie, I know we just met," Nathan repeated, "but, uh," he choked on a breath, "but I love you."

Gracie threw herself into his arms, "I love you, too, Nathan! You're the coolest!"

He laughed and felt the tears return to his eyes. "I'm glad you think that."

"Grace," Haley said after wiping her tears, "the reason why I was crying before was because I'm really happy."

"Because you're marrying Nathan?"

"Yes, and because of something else, too."

"What?"

"Nathan took a special test today."

"At school?" Gracie furrowed her eyebrows tightly.

"No, sweetie," Haley's lips twisted into a sideways smile, "a different kind of test. Not one you study for. It's like a blood test. Remember when the doctor did that for you?"

Grace nodded and continued to listen intently.

"Well, the blood test told us something special."

If Nathan thought he was nervous when he first met Gracie, nothing compared to the jumbled nerves he felt in this moment.

"Grace," Nathan stuttered, "it turns out, uh, I'm your biological dad."

He waited. Waited for her to scream or cry or punch him. But nothing happened. She blinked those doe brown eyes and was still smiling.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Haley interjected softly again, "that I loved Nathan so much and our love made you- even though I was married to someone different. We didn't know it at first and that's why Nathan had to take that test. It said he's your real dad even though he wasn't here for a few years."

"So I have two dads?"

Haley inhaled a shaky breath. This was harder than she ever imagined. One day she'd tell Grace the whole truth- how she slept with Nathan even when she was married to another man- but right now, Grace was too young to understand that and she definitely wasn't about to teach her four-year-old about sex.

"Um, kind of. Not really. Think of it this way. You know how you have the same color hair as Nathan?"Gracie nodded, "that's because you're part of him and part of me. That's why you and I have the same eyes and you got your hair color from him."

"Oh," she nodded again.

"Does that make sense?" Haley asked softly.

"I think so."

Nathan cleared his throat and rocked on his heels. It was a good thing he was still crouching down otherwise he might have passed out on the floor. "Listen, Gracie, you don't have to call me Dad if you don't want. I know your mom was married to another man and he was kind of like your dad, so I'm not going to replace him."

"Yeah," Haley said, "I know he moved away but you can still talk to him on the phone if you want."

Gracie remained silent and mulled over the information. She stared at Nathan and smiled again, then proceeded to reach for his hand. "That's okay. I'm glad Nathan's my real Dad. He plays with me."

Haley's tears returned and she had to hide her smile behind the palm of her hand. In Grace's eyes, the world was simple. She loved those who cared for her, and didn't like the people who never paid attention to her. It was almost like there was an unspoken bond between Gracie and Nathan; a relationship she never had with the man who she called her dad.

If Haley was being honest, she knew her ex would, selfishly, be happy about the news. He hated that he had to pay child support, and barely played the role of a father when he was here anyway. It was always work, or out with the guys. When he'd come home, he'd barely even say goodnight to 'their' daughter. She hated him for it. One time Gracie asked her why daddy wouldn't ever talk to her and it broke her heart. Maybe, deep down, he knew she wasn't his. Whatever the reason, Haley knew Nathan would be a better father than her ex ever was. She even hoped somewhere in the near future, they'd have another one. Maybe a son with his eyes.

She was pulled from her daydream when Gracie launched herself into Nathan's arms, almost knocking him down. Their giggles filled the space of the kitchen and Haley put her hands over her heart when a tear escaped the corner of Nathan's eye.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you were a baby, Grace," Nathan said. "But I promise you that I'm never, ever leaving you or your mommy. I love you both so much."

He felt her tiny hands grip his shoulders, "I love you, too."

The next six months passed in a blur for Nathan, Haley, and Gracie. They had decided they didn't want to wait too long to get married, so with the help of Haley's best friend Brooke, they planned the wedding.

It took place, of course, in a beautiful Japanese garden in Charlotte, North Carolina. Gracie was flower girl and wore a beautiful soft pink dress. Haley looked stunning in her white gown- it left Nathan both speechless and in tears.

People were, as expected, in shock about the news of their relationship. Especially about Nathan's paternity, but most of their friends and family members were surprisingly accepting and excited about it.

Haley's ex admitted he'd had doubts about his fatherhood, especially because he'd seen the pictures of Nathan. He was reasonably upset, but in the end, signed all of his rights to Nathan, happy he'd never have to write another child support check again.

When Nathan and Haley arrived home from their honeymoon in Mexico, Grace's new birth certificate was waiting for them in the mail: it had Nathan Scott written as the father.

Coincidentally, the minute they'd picked Grace up from Haley's mother's house, Grace ran right into Nathan's arms with the first, joyful declaration of, "Daddy! I missed you!"

He held her in his arms for what felt like forever and cried. He'd cried the whole ride home and the smile didn't leave his lips for weeks. Haley, too, couldn't stop smiling. She felt sinfully happy. And when the two blue lines on the pregnancy test showed up, she knew that smile wouldn't be leaving for a long time.

"Nathan," she announced upon walking out of their en-suite bathroom. Her smile rivaled the brightness of the stars, "you're going to be a dad. Again."

He jumped up from the bed and raced towards her. Nathan's happiness was unfathomable. Between marrying the love of his life, finding out he has a daughter, and Haley telling him she's pregnant with his other baby, he couldn't believe it. He barely remembered a time before them, before his family. They were his drug, and he'd do anything for them. Life always had a way of working out, even when you least expect it. All those years of wishing on blue moons and hidden stars were worth it; Nathan and Haley Scott wouldn't change a single thing- because it all brought them to the present moment, right there in the bowling alley.

Life was still great. Better than great. They had their daughter and their son, and now another blessing on the way. He loved Haley a little more each day, even though he swore it was impossible to love her any more than he already did.

They lived a quiet, simple life. She went back to teaching English and music at the local high school, and Nathan worked from home. He ran a sports agency with his best friend who ran the company in New York. Once every few months, Nathan still had to travel, but for the most part, he was always home with the kids- the best job in the world.

James Lucas Scott arrived on September 23rd (Nathan and Haley swore 23 was their lucky number) a little over three years ago. His eyes looked like blue moons and they couldn't imagine anything more perfect. Gracie was the best big sister and doted on her little brother constantly. Nathan loved nothing more than teaching them how to play basketball out on their driveway.

It was the perfect life; the life Haley always dreamed of, and the life Nathan always dreamed of giving her.

"You're an amazing man, Nathan Scott," Haley's voice stirred him from his reverie. "We love you so much."

"I love you, too."

And he always would, no matter what color of the moon.


End file.
